A magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) is used in a nonvolatile magnetic memory. Since a lamination film (hereinafter called an MTJ lamination film) constituting MTJ contains transition metal, it is difficult to chemically dry etch this MTJ lamination film. Ion milling is therefore used to pattern the MTJ lamination film. As ion milling is used, a side wall of a patterned MTJ lamination film is inclined so that size control at high precision is difficult. Re-sputtered metal atoms may attach the side wall of the patterned MTJ lamination film, and a short circuit fault between upper and lower electrodes is likely to occur. Technology of pattering an MTJ lamination film without using ion milling has been proposed.